


live your life happily

by jefferyliu



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, What-If
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jefferyliu/pseuds/jefferyliu
Summary: Travis Phelps mengunjungi Sal Fisher sebelum eksekusi matinya dilaksanakan. [Sal/Travis].
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	live your life happily

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_Sally Face © Steve Gabry_

_._

_Sal Fisher x Travis Phelps_

_._

_Unprofitable fanworks._

_._

_._

Tubuh Travis Phelps menggigil. Kepala sipir penjara Nockfell yang berjalan di depannya terus mengocehkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak lagi ingin Travis dengar. Sudah cukup baginya mendengar kalimat-kalimat seperti; _“Sally Face si pembunuh berantai biadab itu layak mati.” “Siapa yang tahu kalau si bocah yang dulunya kupikir polos itu bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh berantai seperti ini.” “Kautahu, aku dengar si pembunuh itu tidak segan-segan membunuh ayahnya sendiri dan ibu tirinya, siapa yang tahu kalau dia mungkin juga yang membunuh ibu kandungnya. Pembunuh seperti itu tidak layak hidup.”_

Travis mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyingkirkan dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang terus gemetar. _‘Brengsek… Aku juga tahu sejak dulu kalau dia brengsek. Tapi aku masih…’_

“Nak, kau satu-satunya orang yang berani menjenguk kriminal itu. Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kalau tidak salah bukankah kau anak dari pendeta Phelps itu? Aku kagum ayahmu mengijinkanmu untuk datang ke tempat ini.”

Suara parau yang dikeluarkan kepala sipir itu membuat Travis berhenti menggigil dan menghentikan lamunannya. Ketika dia mendengar ayahnya disebut, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan jijik yang telah terkumpul di dalam hatinya. Dan Travis harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan sisa makan siangnya pada detik itu.

Keduanya terus berjalan di koridor penjara Nockfell yang begitu panjang dan suram, mengingatkan Travis pada _basement_ rumahnya yang juga memiliki kondisi serupa, dan yang dulu begitu dirinya takuti. Namun, tempat itu sekarang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut, entah pergi kemana rasa takutnya itu, mungkin, mungkin itu karena dia tahu kalau dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan bocah brengsek berambut biru itu.

Langkah kaki kepala sipir yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Travis berhenti di sebuah ruangan tertutup, di belakangnya Travis juga segera menghentikan langkahnya.

“Nak, kaupunya waktu satu jam untuk bicara dengan kriminal itu. Aku akan mengawasi kalian berdua dengan kamera pengawas yang terpasang di dalam ruangan, jadi kau tidak perlu takut.”

_‘Mana mungkin aku takut pada si brengsek itu.’_

Travis hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu peduli untuk sekadar menanggapinya.

“Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu disini. Dan, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada pendeta Phelps, uang tutup mulut darimu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tidak bicara. Nah, nikmatilah waktumu.”

Kepala sipir itu menepuk bahu Travis ketika pria tua itu berjalan menjauh, dan Travis hanya mendecih penuh perasaan jijik. Dan ketika langkah kaki pria tua itu dirasanya sudah tidak bisa didengarnya lagi, Travis menghela napas lega.

Ada banyak hal yang selama ini Travis Phelps sesali, dan setidaknya, setidaknya dia tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu kali ini. 

Travis Phelps sudah sangat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk saat-saat ini. Dia sudah sangat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghajar bocah yang ada di dalam ruangan itu; seperti yang dulu dilakukannya. Ketika dia membaca nama bocah itu _yang diduga sebagai seorang pembunuh berantai_ di halaman depan surat kabar beberapa waktu lalu, dia benar-benar hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dibacanya.

Ada banyak waktu ketika Travis Phelps membenci dirinya sendiri, dan dia cukup yakin, jika dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, jika dia tidak pernah menulis surat cinta bodohnya dan membuangnya di toilet sekolah atau menangis di toilet di hari yang sama, dia masih akan membenci dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Travis Phelps menghela napas berat di depan pintu ruangan yang memisahkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Dia hanya perlu mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan melangkahkan kakinya dan dia akan bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Berusaha menyingkirkan kepingan-kepingan ingatan masa lalu yang menghantuinya, Travis Phelps sekali lagi meyakinkan hatinya dan mendorong pintu itu terbuka, untuk kemudian melangkah maju.

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu duduk berhadapan di ruangan yang sama, namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, ada dua pintu di sisi yang berbeda, dua buah kursi kayu di sisi yang berlawanan, sebuah meja panjang yang memisahkan keduanya dengan lapisan kaca anti peluru yang membuat keduanya seolah terpisah pada dua dunia yang berbeda. Jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan sepuluh menit telah berlalu dengan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Lampu dari kamera pengawas di sudut ruangan itu berkedip merah menandakan bahwa kepala sipir yang sebelumnya mengantar Travis pasti sedang mengawasi mereka.

Travis Phelps kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara bersamaan dengan dirinya yang memasuki ruangan itu. Pun bahkan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat kutukan yang biasa dia lontarkan setiap bertemu dengannya. Selain itu, dia tidak bisa benar-benar menghajar pemuda di depannya ini. Sayang sekali.

Bicara mengenai pemuda itu. Ketika Travis memasuki ruangan, sosok dengan rambut biru itu sudah berada disana. Duduk di kursi kayu pada sisi yang berbeda dan tampak sangat tenang. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian tahanan dengan warna oranye terang, rambut birunya yang sebelumnya tampak sebiru lautan kini berubah kusam dan dibiarkan terurai panjang. Apa yang bagi Travis masih sama hanyalah topeng prostetik yang selalu setia menyembunyikan wajah dan ekspresi pemuda di depannya, dan sorot mata penuh keramahan yang tercermin dari kedua bola mata biru cerahnya. Travis benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan semua itu.

Keduanya masih tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Pandangan mata Travis terarah pada kedua tangan pemuda di depannya yang terborgol dan dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja.

“Lama tidak bertemu Travis.”

Travis tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia mendengar pemuda di depannya berbicara.

Baik. Travis mengaku kalah kali ini.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Travis menghela napas berat. Masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas pertanyaan itu di balik tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat.

“Seperti yang kaulihat.” Travis berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Di balik semua kenangan yang bisa Travis ingat, dia selalu tidak bisa mengalahkan pemuda ini. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkannya di ujian akhir ketika masa-masa sekolah dulu, dia tidak bisa mengalahkan pemuda itu yang selalu dikelilingi teman-teman idiotnya, dan apa yang paling membuat Travis tidak bisa mengelak dari kekalahannya adalah, pemuda ini bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa diselamatkannya.

“Bagaimana keadaan teman-teman kita?”

_‘Teman-temanmu, Sal. Tidak ada kita di dalam lingkaran pertemananmu.’_

Travis Phelps masih bisa menemukan sorot mata penuh ketenangan itu ketika dia berusaha menatap sosok di depannya.

“Mereka baik.” Travis terdiam. “Larry, Todd, dan Neil masih mengerjakan proyek yang kau tinggalkan. Dan Ashley, kudengar dia pindah, tapi aku tidak tahu detailnya.”

Travis bisa menemukan jejak kebahagiaan di kedua bola mata biru itu ketika dia selesai berbicara. Ketika dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya hanya Travis yang bisa menebak dengan cepat ekspresi macam apa yang sedang ditunjukkan pemuda berambut biru itu di balik topeng prostetiknya.

Bunyi detik jam dinding di ruangan itu mengisi keheningan yang sekali lagi menyelimuti keduanya. Waktu menunjukkan sudah tigapuluh menit berlalu dan Travis masih bergulat dengan hal-hal di dalam pikirannya.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Sal?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Travis, meski begitu, mana mungkin dia mau menarik pertanyaan itu kembali.

“Kautahu, aku sangat senang kau datang berkunjung.”

Travis mengedipkan kedua matanya penuh keterkejutan.

“Aku tidak meminta orang-orang untuk percaya kalau aku tidak bersalah. Begitupun denganmu, Travis.”

_‘Sudah terlambat, brengsek.’_

Travis mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang Ia letakkan di atas meja di depannya, dan Sal _– pemuda berambut biru itu –_ sepertinya tampak memahami kegelisahannya.

“Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak bersalah. Persidangan kemarin sudah membuktikan semuanya.”

_‘Tidak, bodoh. Seharusnya kau marah.’_

Empatpuluh lima menit sudah berlalu. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Travis menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa lagi menatap kedua mata dengan sorot penuh ketulusan itu. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha mencegah entah kalimat kutukan macam apa yang meluncur keluar, atau barangkali mencegah isakan yang bisa terdengar kapan saja.

Travis tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan Sal. Tidak akan pernah.

“Kini kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang dan melanjutkan hidupmu.”

_‘Tidak. Tidak tanpamu.’_

Travis sudah lebih dari jelas mengetahui jika ini adalah kali terakhirnya bisa menemui pemuda itu, Sal Fisher. Hukumannya sudah diperjelas pada persidangan kemarin lusa, bahwa kehidupan pemuda ini akan segera berakhir untuk sebuah kejahatan yang Travis ketahui hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Travis Phelps berusaha mencoba menyelamatkannya, dia sudah mencobanya, tentu saja, tapi barangkali Tuhan berkehendak lain. Atau itulah yang dikatakan semua orang padanya.

“Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi, oke? Dan juga aku memintamu untuk tidak datang pada eksekusiku besok.”

Travis Phelps tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus tertawa atau menangis.

“Tidak.”

Sal Fisher mengedipkan kedua matanya penuh keterkejutan ketika dia mendapati pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu menanggapi kalimatnya dengan suara yang tercekat.

“Tidak Sal, kau berhak mendapat akhir yang lebih baik dari ini.”

Travis Phelps menatap Sal Fisher dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan.

“Sudah cukup, Sal. Sekarang tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini, cepat cekik aku dan bawa aku bersamamu.”

Sal Fisher sudah melupakan kapan terakhir kali dirinya mendapat pandangan seperti ini dari Travis Phelps. Dan hatinya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

Sal Fisher terkekeh geli.

“Brengsek, _Sally Face_! Cepat lakukan!”

Suara tawa itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya berhenti. Sal menatap ekspresi wajah Travis yang masih tampak begitu yakin atas keputusannya.

“Tidak akan kulakukan. Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu. Mana mungkin aku akan membawamu mati kali ini. Aku tidak berniat mati bersama denganmu.”

Ekspresi wajah Travis runtuh seketika pada detik itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Lima menit waktu tersisa.

“Hei, Travis. Ayo angkat kepalamu.”

Tanpa dirinya sadari, Travis mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali dihadapkan pada bola mata biru cerah yang selalu disukainya.

“Kau tidak perlu takut lagi pada ayahmu. Peristiwa ini, termasuk apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya akan membuatnya melepaskanmu.”

Travis Phelps merasakan bulir air mata menuruni kedua pipinya ketika pemuda di depannya itu terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Oh hei, jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu saat ini. Dan ini juga adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, aku ingin kau tersenyum.”

Mendengarnya, Travis segera menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

“Aku tidak menangis, brengsek. Ini hanya… ini hanya… Aku tidak tahu. Mengalir begitu saja.”

Travis merasa dirinya benar-benar sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia menangis di depan orang asing sepanjang hidupnya – _oh dan tolong jangan hitung insiden saat di toilet dulu, Sal tidak benar-benar melihatnya, jadi tentu itu tidak bisa dihitung._

Waktu mereka hampir habis ketika Travis berhasil mengembalikan ketenangannya.

“Tidak apa-apa menangis. Itu normal. Itu tanda kalau kau manusia.”

Dan entah kenapa, Sal selalu bisa membuat Travis mengeluarkan sifat-sifat yang tidak pernah bisa ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain.

“Sal.. aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun, terutama kepadamu, tapi… aku… aku selalu menyukaimu.”

Travis bisa melihat sosok Sal tersenyum di balik topeng yang dikenakannya itu.

“Hmm.. Aku tahu. Jadi, kau, teruslah hidup untukku, untuk dirimu sendiri.”

Banyak orang yang iri pada sosok Travis Phelps. Banyak orang yang iri pada dirinya yang terlahir di keluarga kaya dengan ayah seorang pendeta terkemuka di kotanya. Banyak orang berpikir dia terlahir dengan kesempurnaan yang mengelilinginya. Tapi, tidak demikian apa yang dipikirkan Travis.

Orang-orang itu tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan ayah Travis padanya, memaksanya untuk menjadi sosok tiruan dari ayahnya, mencuci otaknya dengan pikiran-pikiran sempit seperti yang dimiliki sosok ayahnya, membuatnya membenci dirinya yang memiliki orientasi seksual berbeda. Dan Travis selalu membenci dirinya yang selalu membiarkan dirinya menjadi boneka yang bisa digerakkan ayahnya sesuka hatinya.

Dan Travis mulai bisa menerima dirinya ketika dia bertemu dengan sosok Sal Fisher. Pemuda berambut dan bermata biru yang selalu mengenakan topeng prostetik itu muncul di hadapan Travis begitu saja, dan dia menjadi orang pertama yang membuat perasaan iri muncul di dalam diri Travis. Pemuda itu muncul dari yang sebelumnya merupakan sosok yang dibencinya menjadi sosok yang begitu dikagumi dan dicintainya. Karena pemuda itu, dia mulai bisa belajar mencintai dirinya kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi, sosok ayahnya berusaha menjauhkannya dari sumber kebahagiaannya.

Travis Phelps tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pria tua yang dia kenal sebagai kepala sipir yang sebelumnya mengantarkannya menepuk bahunya. Di depannya, Sal sudah berdiri, tampak tersenyum, di belakangnya ada dua orang penjaga yang berniat membawa pemuda itu kembali ke dalam selnya. Waktunya telah habis, dan Travis Phelps hanya bisa melepaskan kepergian Sal Fisher dengan senyuman pahit dan penyesalan di dalam hatinya.[]


End file.
